Blast from the Past
by WolfsbaneStorm5023
Summary: My name is Jenine Winters. I knew the Doctor before, and now that he's back, it's time to pick up where we left off. Rated 'T' for cussing and compromising situations
1. Backstory

**I only own Jenine. My friend owns Valerie and all her crazyness.**

When doctor Knight put the teenage girl in the testing chair, I swore he was insane.

"You've gone mad!" I said. "You can't experiment on this innocent girl!" He looked at her, calmly prepping a needle.

"She is my daughter, Doctor Winters. I will decide what is best for her." Howard Knight Pushed the needle into the red-haired girl's arm. I watched as a look of pain crossed her face, but she did not cry.

"You are not my father." She said defiantly. The back of his hand hit her face as he strapped her into the chair. I couldn't watch this, so I turned and walked away, feeling the eyes of the ginger on my back.

XxX Timeskip XxX

I looked at the file on the girl while brushing out my chocolate brown hair. Apparently, she's been living there right under my nose. Her mother had died in childbirth, a ginger woman named Valencia De'nemero, telling the doctors that if anything should go wrong, to save the child. I smiled. This was the world's greatest mother. Sighing, I realized this was the kind of mother _I_ should have been.

Perhaps I should introduce myself. The name I use is Jenine Winters. Jenine like the number nine. I have worked at the area 51 facility for twenty years in the body of a 27-year-old. I would have to leave soon. For now, that's all I will say.

Even in the file, the girl had no name. Only an experiment number. 24601. They were working on her right now, possibly killing her. The testing did that sometimes. They, the mad scientist types in the facility, were looking for the key to immortality. Seeking the Elixir of life was the only thing keeping them from giving up on life and committing suicide.

I'd watched countless men and women die from this testing, emotionless. I'd seen deaths far more horrible, but something about this girl sparked my interest. For whatever reason, something in me snapped. _Not her, damn it._ Leaving the files strewn out all over my bed, I packed the essentials and went to the bank, pulling out all the money I had to my name and closing my accounts.

The time to run was now.

XxX Timeskip XxX

"Four-two-six-oh-one."

The guard led me into a room full of kennels. Some of the creatures looked like normal humans, but I knew there minds were long gone, and they had no more consciousness than a wooden stool.

Finally, we came to a smallish dog cage. Inside was the girl with the blood red hair. I shooed the guard away and opened the cage.

"Let's go." I told her. She did not move.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, lab coat." She said. I smirked at the nickname.

"It's Jenine. And I'm not taking you anywhere in this place." I saw a glimmer of hope pass through her eyes before leaving. She followed me out of the room, and the guard started coming after us.

"Run." We sprinted through the halls, dashing down the hall. On our way to the door, I took out the room containing all the research, lighting every sheet of paper on fire, spilling every mixture, and smashing every needle. Before long, the guard was back with his buddies, Knight running alongside them.

Twenty seconds of running later, we were out the door and in my car. I stopped to graze the rear license plate with my finger, the numbers and letters changing at the touch. Smashing down on the gas, we took off at record speed, going zero-to-seventy in five seconds.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl asked. I smirked.

"I honestly have no Idea." I admitted, speeding down the highway. "So, you got a name or what?" She shook her head. What had the mother's name been? Valentina? Valeriea? "Um…Well, what do you think of Valerie?" she smirked.

"Sure. Why not?" This girl had spunk. I could respect that.

"Well, Valerie, it's time to flee the country. Lesson number one; Take the road _most _traveled by."

Once we were out of the desert, I pulled onto a busy highway. This would take us straight to California. Once there, we would board a plain to Denmark.

"I hear Aalborg is lovely this time of year." I told her. Valerie gave me a look of confusion. "It's a city in Denmark. Most people would go to Mexico, so they'd be expecting that."

"But you said to take the road _most_ traveled by."

"Correct. But Aalborg is a _city_, and Denmark is a _country_. They'll be waiting in Mexico, and we've got fake ID's and passports, so they won't track us to Denmark, either."

"It would take more than two hours to get me a proper fake ID. You only met me that long ago." I pulled out two cards of paper, handing them to her.

"Psychic paper. Just be careful when you hand it over, it'll attune to your thoughts. Says whatever you want it to say as long as you aren't distracted." She handed them back to me. We screeched to a halt in the parking lot of a Wal-Mart.

"The hell are we doing here?" she asked. I smirked.

"We can't get on a plain with you all dressed in white. It'll attract too much attention." We climbed out of the car and I pulled out my overstuffed wallet, sticking it in my pocket.

When we left, we were both in different outfits, myself in a Slytherin tee-shirt and black skinny jeans, and Valerie in a new pair of combat boots with a sapphire blue tee shirt and a pair of light wash jeans.

Five hours later, we were on a plain to Denmark. Five _years_ later, it became apparent that Valerie had been affected by the experiments more than I'd been aware. She hadn't aged at all. Two hundred years later, she still hadn't aged a day. Fatal wounds inflicting both of us proved my theory; Valerie was immortal.

Meanwhile, I'd had several regenerations. My once brown hair was now a shade of sunshine-honey blonde, my eyes were now a sapphire blue. I was Jenine Winters once again. Valerie had taken her father's last name, because, and I quote, 'It's a cool last name'. Of course by now, any family she might have had was dead. She was also a bit touched in the head from seventeen years of experiments performed by her father. Nowadays, we can be found in a ground-level flat in Derby, UK. That is, until a blue police box landed in front of my door.

**Okay! About freaking time I posted this. Anyway, next time, the real story begins! Review!**


	2. Reunion

**I only own Jenine. My friend owns Valerie and all her crazyness.**

I stepped outside the flat that morning with a candor that only the crisp air of fall could bring. My eyes came to rest on a blue police box. I smiled as the door to the phone box cracked open, peeking back into the flat.

"Valerie! Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!" I called out nerdily. Picking up my thick rimmed glasses, I walked outside and sat on the patio bench as a man in a trench coat stepped out of the box. He was handsome with copper hair and chocolate eyes. He looked at me, sighing in relief. Any hope that he recognized me was dashed when he spoke.

"Excuse me; have you seen anything…_odd_, recently?"

"Describe _odd_." I commanded.

"Um, maybe a white robot? Or a giant shiny pepper pot with disintegration beams for arms?" I laughed lightly.

"Is this how you always start conversations?"

"Um, Not… _all_ the time, I suppose…" I rolled my eyes.

"The years haven't made you any better at explaining things, Doctor." I watched as his eyebrows lifted as he strode up to me.

"Do I know you?" He was skeptical, which was to be expected; he hadn't seen me in the better part of a millennia, after all. I smiled.

"You really don't recognize me, then?" I asked. He pursed his lips.

"Should I?" I nodded, waved him inside and guided him to a seat at the table.

"Valerie! Company!" I called, pouring some coffee.

"Coffee?" I asked. He nodded, still looking wary. I smiled again, handing him a classic 'I hate Mondays' mug.

I wasn't sure how he felt about it all, but with my favorite mug (a big black one with 'a big cup of shut the fuck up' written in white on it) in hand, I felt invincible.

"Alright. Explanation time." He told me. I sighed.

"I may have regenerated, but I would have thought you would recognize your best friend, Doctor." I felt his eyes widen. It was a long time before he spoke.

"That isn't possible. They're all dead-"

"You remember what my father was working on? The miniature TARDIS model?" I asked, holding up the tiny mushroom charm that hung around my neck. "He'd just gotten it right before the Enemy showed up.

"and you remember John, I'm sure. My husband? He ditched us at the first sign of trouble. I watched my children die that day. Using _this_ little bobble," I held up the charm again, "I managed to escape. Came here and the damn thing stopped working." I looked into my coffee cup, looking at my reflection.

"I'm sorry about your family." He said as Valerie came shuffling in.

"It's okay. Valerie is my family now." I peeked back at the ginger. "Valerie! Come say Hello to the Doctor!" She picked up the nearest book and threw it at my head. I caught it calmly and set it on the table. "Sorry about her. She isn't exactly a morning person…Or an afternoon person…Or a night person…" Valerie threw a knife from her place by the coffee pot, splitting the Doctor's hairs when in buried itself in the wall with a 'shunk'. He jumped back,

"How do I know you're not pulling my leg?" He asked shakily.

"Doctor, you _know_ me. I'm seriously offended right now!" I said, giving him a look of mock offense that he had once told me was unique to me. He still didn't look convinced. I sighed, standing. "Move from that spot, and I'll hit you in the face with a crowbar." That sentence alone should have convinced him. Crowbars were one of my favorite weapons since our days on Gallifrey. He just sat there, still not convinced.

I retrieved the little blue and white box from a high shelf and brought it back to the table.

"Perhaps this will convince you." I looked at him, turning on the little device. A voiced played out for all to hear.

"Audrey, it's me. Listen, I'm sorry for what I've done and that I couldn't be there to save you. I'll make it up to you someday." There was a pause in the recording, and then a barely intelligible whisper, " I'll miss you." And the buzzing in the background turned off.

I looked at the Doctor's face and into his eyes.

"Look at me, Doctor. In your heart of hearts, you know it's me." He did. I felt his eyes look into mine and know.

"…Audrey?"

"Not anymore. I go by Jenine now. But yes, it's me." I smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Audrey!" I stood and hugged him. I felt his arms go around me as he hugged me back.

"Good to see you, old friend."

**A bit shorter than I'd like, but my friend will kill me if I don't post. REVIEW!**


	3. In which a lot happens really quickly

**I only own Jenine. My friend owns Valerie and all her craziness.**

After releasing the Doctor, we caught up on the last thousand years of events. Apparently he'd been popping back and forth between earth and a thousand other places. I'd just missed him every time he stopped by to say Hello.

"So he put the TARDIS _in a human body?_ Who _does_ that?"

"That's what I said!" It was just like old times. Except now, Valerie was standing at the coffee maker, downing cup after cup of black coffee, which she hated.

"And the TARDIS? How's the old girl ride?"

"Like a dream!" His eyes widened like he'd just gotten an idea; never a good sign. "Would you like to see it?" Except for this time.

"I would love-!"

"Doctor!" We looked to the door to see a man, generally good looking, in a trench coat. He looked at Valerie and slid up next to her, leaning on the countertop. "Why hello."

"Oh stop!" the Doctor commanded. The man gave an annoyed look. I must have looked confused, because the Doctor leaned in and whispered, "Jack Harkness. He's…"

"A flirt?"

"A manwhore."

"I was just saying hello! Besides, they never seem to mind." Jack informed him.

"_I mind._" Valerie growled, holding up her knife. I laughed as the dark-haired man cowered, creeping over to the table.

"Don't worry. Valerie knows better than to stab guests." I leaned in and whispered, "Just be careful if I leave the room." I looked back at the Doctor just as Valerie stabbed the coffee pot. I whipped my head back around "Damn it, Val! That's the third coffee pot this year!" She gave me the finger and I mirrored the movement before turning back to the Doctor. "Can I see her now?" He smiled and stood, leading me out the door.

**xX Le Timeskip Xx**

The control room was far different from what I remembered, but it didn't matter. I couldn't help but twirl around a bit, enjoying the décor and beeping from the controls. I perched on a bar next to the Doctor, who was smiling goofily.

"What?"

"It's good to have you back, Aud." I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder lightly The way he said the old nickname sounded like he was calling me _Odd_.

"It's Jenine, remember? If anything else, call me Jen. Or Nine. I really don't care, just call me." He laughed lightly at the little joke. Before either of us could say another word, Jack ran into the TARDIS, screaming his head off.

"Go away! Keep it _away from me_!" He hid behind me as Valerie stalked into the TARDIS, knife in hand.

"Get back here, you cretin!" Val screeched. Jack sprinted away from my insane ginger friend. Valerie slashed at him, ripping a hole in my white pajama shirt.

"Damn it, Val! Stop swinging that thing! You're gonna break something!" Speak of the devil.

Valerie had jack cornered against the control panel, but Jack slipped out to her left and her knife plunged into the controls.

The whole room began to shake violently. I fell into the Doctor and we hit the floor, my head hitting the cold material. I fought for consciousness, but the blackness overtook me. I let it consume me, my awareness slipping away.

**xX Le Timeskip Xx**

When I woke up, all I could feel was a pounding in my head. I reached up, discovering, GASP, I had arms! I felt the bump (Which could rival a ostrich egg in size, just so you know). I opened my eyes to discover Valerie sitting at my bedside. I'd almost considered that it had all been a dream, but the unfamiliar surroundings disproved that pretty quickly. The room had solid blue walls. And I don't mean that wimpy baby blue; I mean in-your-face, Superman's tights_ blue_. There was a bright red couch pushed up against one wall (also a Superman shade) with a matching bookcase next to it. Supporting me, I noticed, was a bunk bed. I was lying on the lower bunk. The frame was made up of metal poles painted black. The bedspread was, to my delight, Batman themed. There were no words to describe the epicness of this room. The whole thing was pretty in-your-face. I sat up slowly to discover that my clothes had been replaced with, go figure, a batman nightgown.

"That guy thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Valerie asked. I rubbed my head and smirked.

"He does. But he wouldn't have to if you didn't go all dagger-happy every five minutes."

"Hey, he annoyed me!"

"_Everyone_ annoys you, Vally. Besides me, of course." Valerie rolled her eyes and stood, walking to the door.

"The Doctor wants you in the control room when you're ready. He needs your help repairing the TARDIS." I smiled and stood slowly, walking out into the hall and following Valerie back to the control room. The Doctor had removed the metal panel where Val had stabbed it and was reconnecting the cut wires. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you like the room?" I half bent over, half collapsed onto him and hugged his back.

"The room is perfect. It's like you never left; That's how well you remembered me." I watched him reconnect wires for a while. Before long, I was bored out of my mind. I opened the door and stepped out into an open field, grabbing a small gun that Jack had probably left; the Doctor hated guns, and Val preferred knives and daggers. I took a deep breath before something small whizzed by me, nearly splitting hairs. I whipped my head to the left to see a small army dressed in red approaching the TARDIS.

I stomped up to a man with a smoking gun; obviously the one who had fired at me. I had stopped an Army with my approach.

Hellz yeah!

"Hey, Buddy! What's the big idea, shooting at a defenseless bystander like that?" I scolded. He looked utterly shocked. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again. I rolled my eyes. "I have a good mind to shoot right back at you." I told him. "Fair warning; it will be neither quick nor painless. I'm a lousy shot." I smirked. Just then a man rode up to us on a white horse.

"Ma'am, I must insist you leave at once. We are about to do battle." He wasn't bad-looking; He had blonde hair and looked fairly young to be a captain. I smirked, looking up at him.

"Captain, your soldier just shot at an unarmed woman. And I refuse to take that sitting down." He looked just as shocked as his young friend.

"Ma'am, You're-"

"Jenine!" I turned to see the Doctor and Val running toward me. One of the soldiers lifted his rifle and I pointed my gun at him.

"You shoot either of them and it's the last thing you'll ever do." The man, who looked absolutely terrified, lowered the gun. The Doctor stopped next to me, Valerie standing a short distance away. He leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Jenine, we're on breeds hill on June seventeenth, seventeen seventy-five. Do you know what that means?" he asked. I racked my mind for a moment before it clicked. This was the day and place that the Battle of Bunker Hill took place.

Oh_ shit._

__**REVIEW! ~**


	4. The Battle of Bunker Hill

**Seems about time to update, so let's do this thing!**

**I own Jenine, Box Five owns Valerie, and FlamingGingerSnap did the dialogue for Val in this chapter because Five was unavailable.**

_"Jenine, we're on breeds hill on June seventeenth, seventeen seventy-five. Do you know what that means?" he asked. I racked my mind for a moment before it clicked. This was the day and place that the Battle of Bunker Hill took place._

_Oh __shit._

I groaned as I realized that this was the British army come to accept an unconditional defeat from the continental army. Yeah right, like that was going to happen. Why couldn't we have landed somewhere cool in the Revolutionary war? Like, I dunno, the battle of Lexington and Concord? at least then we could have seen the shot heard round the world. I've always wanted to figure out who took that first shot...

Getting off topic here. I watched Val grin evilly and jog back to the TARDIS before turning back to the general. The time and place would mean this was the famous (or extremely infamous, depending on your Point of View) William Howe.

"Well General Howe, it's been a pleasure meeting you. Good luck with your one-thousand-plus casualties, but I have to go back to my time now, so, bye." I grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and ran back to the TARDIS. There were no gunshots from the men behinds us.

Smart men.

As we approached the TARDIS, I could hear Jack yelling from inside,

"Doctor! I'm gonna need some help here, Val has a weird look in her eyes and I'm not sure if it's good or bad," He paused, "Oh! Nevermind skirt's going up." Another pause, then "NEVERMIND THAT NEVERMIND! HELP!"

As we entered the blue box, I noticed Valerie, straddling Jack and holding a knife above his neck, and Jack barley able to stave her off. The weird part? Valerie was wearing a black minidress.

"Shit! Jack, what did you do to her!?" I asked as the Doctor and I pulled her off of him.

"I dunno! She just came in here and walked past me to _your_ room and came back in_ that_..." He looked at Val again, "_Very_ sexy dress." He looked her up and down, making Val launch forward. The Doctor released his hold on her, but I held strong. (as you can see, _I'm not new at this_.)

"She must have gotten more of a shock than we realized, when she stabbed my TARDIS." He looked at her bitterly.

"Nuh-uh. I just like messing with this in-fucking-vincible bastard's head." She told us. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Apparently she had learned a lot about the Captain while I was knocked out.

"You are welcome to mess with my head. Just not this one." He told her, pointing to his temple. Again, I rolled my eyes as the Doctor began working on the TARDIS again, jumping back as his hand made contact with the cords.

"Shit!" I walked up behind the Doctor.

"What's up, Doc?" Val asked. I listened to Jack and Val talking in the corner.

"I know what I've been holding down." Jack told her.

"I don't know whether to be turned on or to chop yours off." Jack gulped as they turned there attention back to the Doctor. I looked at the inside of the TARDIS, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The residual energy from the cobalt alloy in Val's knife reacted too strongly with the control panel. It'll be an hour or two before we can go anywhere."

"Well. There's only one thing to do now." I said, looking at Jack. "You got a gun?"

"Yeah. Souvenir pistol from the Civil War... Why?" he asked, pulling out the most beautiful 1858 Remmington I'd ever seen.

"You fought in the Civil War?" Val asked. Though she tried to seem unimpressed, I could tell she was awed by the idea. Jack smirked.

"Yeah. I don't mean to brag, but I only died three times through the whole thing. I'd show you the scars if I had any."

"Give it here." I said, holding my hand out for the gun. "I'm in the mood to shoot me a redcoat." I said, using my best patriot accent and smirking devilishly. Jack held the pistol protectively to his chest.

"Not this one this is my baby. Take the 9mm." He pulled a shiny silver gun from one of many holsters. The phrase 'Ooh, shiny' ran through my head as I took it from his hand.

"I wanna stab one!" Val interjected. Jack smiled.

"I got your back." He told her. I pretended not to hear when he said "and if you're up for it later, I'll get your front, too."

"Don't make me stab you first." She warned him as we jumped out the door, whooping like a bunch of deranged children. The Doctor folowed us, sighing when he had to dodge bullets two steps out the door.

We settled ourselvs on opposite hills; Valerie and myself on Breed's, and Jack and the Doctor on Bunker. I could see Jack shooting out people aiming at Val and I as he talked to the Doctor before he shot a lobster in the foot, disarming him, before hitting him with the butt of the gun.

"I like Jack." Val told me. "He doesn't get mad when I stab him. He just makes me clean up." she said, clobbering one guy and cutting out his mouth into a wide smile. (That's my demented little girl!)

"Huh" I shot two men behind the Doctor. "And here I thought-" I shot, splitting Jack's hairs before nailing the guy behind him,

"-That you'd never see the good in him." I shot down three more coming at us on all sides. Val slit some throats, an expert at hitting jugulars at this point.

"Watch the hair, Jen!" Jack called over to me.

"Sorry Jack!" I laughed, bending down and shooting an Englishman through my legs.

"Don't get me wrong," Val told me, "He's still really annoying." She whipped a blade just past Jack's head, and I was pretty sure it had hit someone's eye. "I WANT THAT BACK, HARKNESS!" She turned back to me as she pulled out another knife. "Anyway, yeah, he's annoying, just fun to stab without the guilt of actual murder."

"You did have a lot of trouble with that back in 2057.." I trailed off. Good times, good times.

"Yeah... I miss Chris..." she cut off a man's left hand, "and George..." Then his right arm, "And Noah," Stabbed his left lung, "And David... Well, no. Not David. But definitely Jason, Jason was my favorite." She twisted the knife and moved on to the next one. "Jason was great. I just had to nick the main artery." She threw the man's gun before pausing. "Aww. Now I'm sad." She looked at the man's horrified expression. "DIE RED BUGGER DIE!" She stabbed his right shoulder and slashed open his throat.

I just had to laugh. "Jason was a good guy. Honestly, he comes home late _one time!_" I whirled to the right and shot an approaching soldier in the forehead. I held out my hand to Val for a knife. "May I?

"Sure why not I've got more." she said quickly, pulling out a blade from God knows where and handing it to me. I could only guess that Jack was staring and wanted to know where the knife had come from.

"Thank you!" I said in a singsong voice before slashing open a redcoat's chest before driving it into his jugular. I turned my head just in time to watch Jack get shot. One bullet. Heart shot.

Apparently Valerie wasn't okay with this, because two seconds later, she screamed.

"THAT BASTARD KILLED MY TOY!" She ran the distance between hills in twenty seconds, enough time for him to take aim at the Doctor. I followed at half the speed, watching the Redcoat raise the gun just as Valerie kicked it from his hands. "Wanna play a game, Redcoat?" she asked in her creepiest voice ever. He cowered at her as I walked over to the Doctor.

"You think the TARDIS is cooled down by now?" I asked.

"Probably not." He told me. A flash of red in the corner of my eye made me aim over my shoulder, shooting a redcoat in his manhood. The Doctor watched him fall to his knees, his face a contortion of pain and horror.

"Nice shot." He told me, just before I took a second shot at the man, putting him out of his misery.


	5. Reminiscein'

**I only own Jenine. My friend owns the amazingly stab-happy Valerie.**

As the Brit fell dead, Jack regained life. Val, who was still enraged and unsatisfied by the redcoat's death, stabbed him in the shoulder. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but paused a moment before he actually made a sound.

"OW!" We laughed as Val ripped the knife from his shoulder and ran off to obliterate the British army.

"That's my little psychopath!" I cheered, reloading Jack's 9mm and winking at the Doctor and following my ginger-haired companion into battle.

I as Val tackled one man to the ground, nearly decapitating him in the process. Jack stood nearby, watching Valerie and rubbing his throat nervously. The gun in my hand reminded me of its presence and I subconsciously aimed at and shot a man heading for the Doctor.

"Watch your ass, Doc! You're gonna get yourself killed!" The Doctor nodded and turned to the TARDIS. I turned just in time to see one redcoat shoot at me, aiming for my heart.

I dodged enough to avoid death, (or in my case, regeneration,) but not quite far enough to not get hit. The bullet pierced my shoulder and my hand came up to stop the bleeding, even as the force of the shot knocked me over.

Val was after the guy who did it in a second, Jack taking a few shots as the Doctor returned to my side, picking me up bridal style.

"Put me down. I can still run with a hole in my shoulder." I insisted. He looked like he wanted to protest but set me on my feet. Before another soldier could so much as look at us I grabbed his wrist and ran to the TARDIS like a bat out of hell.

When we were safely in the blue box, huffing for breath, he smirked at me.

"Watch your ass, Jen, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"I hate you." I lied.

"No you don't."

"I know." We laughed and I released my shoulder, looking at the blood on my hands.

Without looking back at him I walked quickly out of the room, carefully opening the door to the nearest bathroom. I could hear the brown-haired man approaching me and I locked it, quickly stripping out of the nightie.

"Jen?" The Doctor knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"No! I'm in my underwear!" I informed him before slapping a hand to my mouth. _TMI, Jen, TMI_.

"_Why?_"

"If you were in a bloody nightie, you'd want out of it, too." I told him, pulling out a washcloth and wetting it, dabbing at the dried blood.

"Put on a towel." He commanded. I picked up a fluffy light blue one and wrapped it around my body as a loud buzzing emanated from the door.

"Doctor, what are you-?" There was a clunk as the door unlocked and he stepped through.

"Why did you do that? I could've been naked!"

"I would've known."

"If course you would've. I'd forgotten you were psychic." I said sarcastically, tapping my forehead as if to say 'doi'. He rolled his eyes and sat me on the edge of the tub, moving my hand so he could see it. I nearly vomited.

The skin was torn, obviously, but it wasn't the clean cut you'd expect from high-quality seventeen hundreds British artillery. It was ripped up, bits of flesh dangling in front of the bullet hole. Lose your lunch yet? No? Okay, so imagine all that, plus freshly clotted blood around the edges that isn't quite dry so if you poke it it pops open and bleeds more. Yeah, have fun cleaning that up.

The Doctor took the cloth from my hand and cleaned the blood smears around the edges, barely pressing against the scabbed over spots.

"We need to get back to my place as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"I have a container of nanogenes under the sink in my bathroom." He gave me a look. "Have you _met_ Valerie?"

"Good point." A conveniently placed roll of bandages and gauze seemed to appear out of nowhere as he wrapped the wound.

It was the first time that I noticed that the bullet had gone straight through, tearing all the way through to my back. The pain had finally hit me like a ton of bricks as the Doctor wrapped the wound tightly. I groaned in pain as he hit a tender spot.

"Sorry." He ammended, tying the bandage and kissing the spot gently, just like he used to.

.,.,.,.,.,. Flashback .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"OW!" A pale-skinned girl yelped as she fell to the ground, pain shocking her as her knees hit the pavement. A boy around her age with darker hair approached hurriedly, sitting her upright.

"You okay?" The girl nodded, tears in her eyes. The brunette wiped some sand off her knee, revealing a small scratched-up spot. He dug in his pocket for a moment before removing it, a bandage pinched in his fingers. With a determined look, he peeled back the paper and pressed the adhesive flaps to her skin before bending and pressing his lips to the fabric.

.,.,.,.,.,. End Flashback .,.,.,.,.,.

I watched his expression soften as he pulled away, looking from the tan fabric to me.

"What?"

"Just reminiscing. You remember how we met?" He smiled nostalgically.

"Of course. You fell and skinned your knee and I had a bandaid on hand." We laughed at the little memory.

"And then we sat under a red oak and ate apples for an hour and a half till my mom called me in." I said, not reminding him that I had kissed his cheek before I ran in. Judging by the telltale light blush that dusted his cheeks, I didn't need to.

It was only at that point that I realized just how close our faces were, a rosy blush covering my cheeks as well. He seemed to notice it too, because he stood and put the rolls back in a cabinet.

"The TARDIS should be cooled enough by now. We should probably get Jack and Valerie." He said, not looking at me.

"Of course." I stood and stretched my good arm, leaving the other hanging at my side, and turned to the exit, striding back to the control room.

**Hello my lovelies! My deepest apologies, taking so long to update. I'll try to be faster in the future! Review**!


End file.
